1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device, in particular, to a semiconductor device which includes a plurality of circuit element chips and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor device. This is a counterpart of and claims priority to Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-148496 filed on May 19, 2004, which is herein incorporated by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with a request for miniaturization of electronics devices in recent years, research and development for various methods of high-density packaging of semiconductor devices have been prompted. The methods include a packaging technology of miniaturization of the semiconductor devices per se and a packaging technology of high-density packaging of a plurality of circuit element chips in the semiconductor device. Furthermore, the packaging technology of miniaturization of the semiconductor devices per se includes a technology of a chip size package (hereinafter referred as to a “CSP”) which has almost same outline size as a size of a semiconductor chip. These technologies are described in a Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2001-257310), a Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2002-299496) and a Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Publication Laid-open No. 2004-56093).
However, in the packaging technologies of the above-described Patent Documents 1 and 2, when the semiconductor chip is sealed with a molding resin, the semiconductor chip mounted on a desired location directly receives a fluid pressure of the molding resin. On such an occasion as this, the semiconductor chip may move out of the desired location, and then a yield rate in the manufacturing method of the semiconductor devices may decrease. Also, the packaging technology of the Patent Document 3 requires complicated processes and a position adjustment of the semiconductor chip with a high degree of accuracy, and then, it is not easy to meet those requirements.